


Safe and Sound

by StarSingingAuthor



Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, like he shut down, starts out with logan angst, then gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: I’m here to help you, to guide you. You don’t need to be alone anymore.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Well, again when I was on the way to work another song prompted an idea. This time a companion to Gasoline. This one was inspired by Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Cross post from tumblr

Patton stood outside Logan’s door, a plate and mug balanced on a tray in his hands. “Hey, Lo? Can I come in? I’ve got some dinner for you and some hot chocolate.” He received no response from the other side of the door and stood there for a moment longer. “Well, I’m going to come on in. You need to eat something.” The moral side called through the door before slowly pushing it open. He was surprised to find Logan sitting on the floor with his back against his bed, glasses next to him but just staring blankly off into the space before him. Patton frowned as he placed the tray on a clear spot on the desk. He noticed it was littered with crumpled papers and half finished schedules. Then grabbing the hot chocolate he knelt down and sat next to the man.

“Could you drink this for me?” Patton’s voice was soft and gentle as he asked, cradling the warm mug in his hands with the handle directed at the logical trait. When he saw no motion or even any acknowledgment that he was even there he sighed. “Logan, I need you to drink something and eat at least a little. Please?” Patton asked again, this time using a more stern tone that still managed to be soft. It seemed to catch Logan’s attention as he took the mug and cradled it in his hands while shifting to look into the mug.

It was filled with hot chocolate that had cooled some, cinnamon, and some whipped cream on top. With a glance to Patton, seeing his blurred face turned towards him, Logan slowly began to drink the mug. His hands were shaking and his breathing was uneven, even if he had stopped crying some time earlier. He finally finished the mug and placed it on the floor next to his glasses before he was suddenly pulled into a hug. That’s all it took for him to break down again. It wasn’t loud, just a silent shuddering and tears.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Patton muttered softly, rubbing the other man’s back as he hummed some melody softly. After a moment Logan wrapped his arms around the moral trait, hands grasping at the fabric of his shirt and the gifted cardigan.

_Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound 

The two remained like that for a while, until Logan stopped shuddering and leaned away to wipe his eyes. “I’m sorry you had to witness that.” He finally spoke, voice soft and breaking slightly.

“Oh Lo, it’s okay.” Patton gave a gentle smile as he brushed a hand against Logan’s cheek. “We all break down. I have, Virgil has, Roman too. It is completely natural. I’ll just have to make sure that I’m here to help you afterwards.” The moral side closed his eyes, head tilting slightly to the side as he smiled. It caused a blush to cross Logan’s cheeks.

“I…...thank you.” The man was at a loss for words and as he stumbled over what he did manage to say, Patton had already stood up to retrieve the tray. He held out a hand to Logan, offering to help him up.

“You can’t eat on the floor like that. Besides I think you would be more comfortable in your chair with a nice blanket.” Logan took the offered hand and stood up, stumbling slightly as it disoriented him. Patton guided him to the chair and set the tray in front of him before picking up the forgotten mug and pair of glasses. “Here, you might like to see, my glasses buddy.” Patton’s voice had grown a bit chipper as the two interacted more, or rather the more Logan interacted. He placed the glasses next to the plate with the food on it, letting Logan choose to either wear them or not.

“Patton, thank you. Really. While this may not have fixed the issue at hand, it has certainly helped me calm and return to at least functioning.” Logan stated after an extended silence fell between the two. He had finished the food that Patton had brought him and replaced his glasses.

“I’m here to help you Lo. I’m not gonna leave when you need me.” Patton stated as he settled onto the other’s bed. “I’ll be here to try to help you figure out your emotions, if you want me to.” His voice softened, his cheeks tinged a light pink as he finished talking.

“Yes, I think that would be optimal for both of us.”


End file.
